


All the Way From London

by Lirillith



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't come all the way from London for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way From London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



"He thought I came because I understood what he was _trying to do._ "

"I thought so too," Eliza says, eyes on the window across the room. 

_You have married an Icarus, love._

"Just because I understand what he tried doesn't mean I think he succeeded, and I sure don't think he's right.” She crosses the room, and Eliza’s line of sight. There's a brandy decanter she can brandish for emphasis. “I came for you, Eliza. Let me pour you a drink or five?"

Eliza's eyes crinkle at the corners in a real smile for the first time since Angelica arrived.


End file.
